My gamer life: the Remnant Campaign
by 3dots
Summary: I used to have a normal life, a boring one at that. But I should've been careful about what I've wished for. In any case, somehow the Witch of Remnant pissed off a multi-dimensional Guardian and a dimensional hoping/trolling vampire. A war in which she's gonna get fucked big time... SI-OC story M rated just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hello there,

3dots here, this is my first story, so please be gentle… Anyways I've thought about it for a long time and this what this slowly dying brain of mine from lack of sleep came up with. I hope that this is enough content for a 1st chapter. Before we start this, I obviously don't own any material that'll be mentioned in the story, such as RWBY, Halo, Gundam, etc. Those are properties to each of their proper owners of each franchise. Well with all that out of the way, ladies and gentlemen, the story. Please enjoy:

 **Chapter 1: I should've stayed in bed…**

MC POV:

"Alright! I finally finished this goddamn video montage. I can finally now start rendering this shit…" I exclaimed as I stood up from my work desk at home and stretched my arms. I grabbed the beer can that was on my desk beside my laptop and chugged down whatever was left of it. Threw it in the nearby trash can. I checked my phone for any updates that I got when I was working my ass off, then I thought: " _I'll deal with rest of tomorrow._ (burp)". After that, I just dropped dead on my bed being too tired to do anything else and went to sleep.

-the next morning:

«beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!-click!»

"goddamn alarm…" I said groggily. I suddenly heard a random «ding» and saw a message panel appear in front of my face with a message written on it. " _wtf?"_ I thought. I read the panel: « you've been invited into the game. Do you want to start the tutorial? Yes(y)/no(n)»

"Okaaaaaaayyy… did someone spike my drink last night? I think I'd better go back to sleep. This is probably a bad dream.". I said to myself. Then another window popped-up above the last one which this was written on it: «no, this is not a dream, nor are you hallucinating. Please choose one of the 2 options.». "Weeeeelll fuuck…" I said. " _what do I do now…?_ "

A few minutes later…

" _Alright, good thing it's a Saturday today and fucks this… let's do it, how worst my life is going to get!_ " I thought as I pressed « **Yes(Y)** ». « **Ding** **» « To start, please vocally or mentally say** **show** **status** **, to see your current stats, skills and any other information**.». " _Ok then,_ I thought, _here goes nothing…_ ". I then said: "show status." And then see this:

 **Status**

 **Name: Albert Pierce**

 **Age: 21**

 **Level: 1 EXP: 0/20**

 **Title: none**

 **Affiliation: none**

 **HP: 100/100 regen: 1/h**

 **MP: 50/50 regen: 1/min.**

 **STR: 3**

 **END: 4**

 **AGI: 4 (3 + 1)**

 **INT: 5 (4 + 1)**

 **WIS: 4**

 **MAG: 1**

 **LUK: 2**

 **Stat point: 25**

 **Money: 200$**

 **Stats explanation:**

 **LVL: level, a basic measure of experience and an estimate of your or others strength. When you get enough exp, will level up and gains some status points.**

 **HP: hit points, or also known as health points, is a representation of your life force and health. When it reaches 0, you will die.**

 **MP: magic point, or also known as mana, is a representation of your magic energy. Used for any skill that requires it.**

 **STR** **:** **strength,** **a measure of how physically strong a character is. Strength often controls the maximum weight the character can carry, melee attack and/or damage, and sometimes hit points. Some armour and weapons might also have a strength requirement.**

 **END: endurance is the representation of your physical toughness and durability. The greater is your endurance, higher is your physical stamina, defensive capability, and hp capacity.**

 **AGI: agility, it governs your agility, reflexes, physical coordination, speed, and accuracy. The higher it is, the higher will your speed, CRIT and dodge rate and accuracy be.**

 **INT: a measure of a character's problem-solving ability. Intelligence often controls your ability skill in magic. This also increases the amount and the efficiency of mana which you have access to. In some cases, it controls the rate at which experience points are earned, or the amount needed to level up. This is sometimes combined with wisdom and/or willpower.**

 **WIS: it governs sensibility, perceptiveness, willpower and the ability to make information useful. It affects how much your mana regenerates and it also slightly increases your ability to dodge, your critical rates and accuracy.**

 **MAG: magic, it generally affects the area of how much of mana reserves which you have access to, but it also affects the amount of damage which you can deal with magical attacks and deals with your magical defensive capabilities.**

 **LUK: luck controls how much events will be in your favour and governs the quality and frequency of favourable opportunities. It also affects the drop rates, chances of critical hits and favourability of events. Does not increase naturally unless you experience many luck streaks.**

 **Skill list:**

 **[Gamer's mind]-passive- LVL: N/A**

 **Description: allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind and an immunity to any form of psychological and/or mental status effects.**

 **[Gamer's body]-(default)-passive- LVL: N/A**

 **Description: it grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds at most. Sleeping fully restore hp, mp and heals all temporary status effects.**

 **[Fiction Adaption]-passive- LVL: N/A**

 **Description: this ability allows you to apply fictional knowledge and skills to your life and to use them as if they were «truth».**

 **[crafting]-passive- LVL: 3/100 EXP: 15%**

 **Description: this skill generally shows how habile you are when building stuff. From basic lego sets to the multiverse most advanced starships or any super/megastructure. This skill will boost the int and AGI stat + 1 per LVL. The scale goes as it follows:**

 **Primitive (LVL 1): basically as complex as a normal toddler is able to understand, such as a simple wooden blocks stacking structures.**

 **Low (LVL 2 - 5): from Lego blocks to straight build gunplas. Able to construct simple furniture, but needs instructions.**

 **Simple (LVL 6 - 10): able to fully custom build plastic models to creating simple gadgets such as a small wind turbine or solar powered RC vehicles.**

 **Medium (LVL 11 - 35): able to build or create from scratch motorized vehicles to a small block apartment sized structures.**

 **High(LVL 36 - 75): able to build combat aircraft to advanced sea-faring ships powered by a nuclear reactor.**

 **Advances (LVL 76 – 90+): able to make small spacecraft to forerunner type megastructures.**

 **It also will affect the quality of the object which you've built:**

 **Poor (LVL 1 - 3)**

 **Basic (LVL 4 – 10)**

 **Uncommon (LVL 11 – 15)**

 **Rare (LVL 16 - 45)**

 **Epic (LVL 46 - 75)**

 **Legendary (LVL 76 – 90+)**

 **Current construction complexity limit: low**

 **Current craft quality: poor**

 **[Weapons geek/otaku]-passive- LVL: max**

 **Description: due to your high amount of knowledge on armaments through the ages, any weapon-related skill will gain extra exp and any weapon will gain a boost of crit damage and rate and base damage.**

 **Skill exp boost: +1%/ LVL**

 **Weapon stat boost: +3% STR/LVL, +1% AGI/LVL, +1% INT/LVL, +2% LUK/LVL, +4% DMG/LVL, +5% CRIT DMG/LVL**

"Huh… interesting, I paused and then said, so what's next?". A second later, another window appeared with the usual ding SFX.

 **Congratulation, you've checked your status window for the first time. Therefore, an unnamed cosmic entity decided to reward you of the following:**

 **New achievement: The F.N.G**

 **Reward: + 50 EXP, +100$**

 **New title: F.N.G, since you're a noob, let's you gain an extra 10% EXP when equipped. (the effect will last as long you are equal or under LVL 10)**

" _Neat!_ ", I thought then a second window appeared after that.

 **Congratulations, you've opened your status window for the first time and you've just levelled up twice. Now, let's proceed to the next part of the tutorial. We will now explore the other functionalities of the game. Please now think or say open menu to open the in-game menu.**

"Ok then, open menu!" I said. The moment I said these words, an actual game menu with all the game adjustment settings and all the other options such as the achievements tab, etc. "Weew…" I looked at with amusement and at the same time having a feeling of irony at the whole situation. I then, by pure curiosity, press on the achievement tab to see how many thing rewards I'm able to get and I couldn't even believe what I was seeing. There were about 20 to 50 achievements per pages to obtain and at least 2000 pages for the whole section! Well, one thing that I can be sure of, I won't ever get bored with this. On the right of it, there was a locked tab. Curious… I clicked on it to see why and this is what it popped up:

 **Ding***

 **Need more skills to be unlocked!**

Alright, I'll deal with this later. Then another ping sounded with the apparition of the window with the next task.

 **Ding***

 **Good, now that you've seen the main menu and most of the options. Before we give you your next task, you'll need to have access to your inventory. In order to do so, just give the mental command to open your inventory or say «Open Inventory».**

I did what it told me and the next second, my inventory storage box window appeared in front of me. So far, it has nothing in it and directly on the right of it, there was another window with a humanoid shape in it with 8 squares which a dispatched all over the body from head to toe and 4 more squares on the side with accessory written in them. I was easily recognizable as the equipment section since for 1- each of the squares is placed where each clothing articles should go, 2- what I'm currently wearing are in those spaces and 3- the word accessory in a large bold underlined font in the other 4 spaces. Ok, so what's next?

 **Ding***

 **Your next task is to learn at least 5 skills to be able to progress to the next quest.**

 **Quest!**

 **Title: test out your abilities and learn new stuff!**

 **Objective: learn 5 new skills in the next 2 hours**

 **Bonus: if you learn more than 5 skills, you'll gain an extra +50 skill exp for each skill and +1 stat points per extra skill learned.**

 **Completion reward:**

 **Gain new skills: ID create and ID escape**

 **\+ 150 EXP**

 **100$**

 **Failure condition: Not learning 5 new skills within the time limit**

 **Failure penalty: Temporary Stat decrease of 1 when at the end of the tutorial and loss of 10% of the current money.**

"Ok then," I grinned, "Let's do this!". Before I did anything, I went to take another look at my stats since I have some unspent stat points.

 **Status**

 **Name: Albert Pierce**

 **Age: 21**

 **Level:**

 **2 EXP: 35/100**

 **Title: F.N.G**

 **Affiliation: NONE**

 **HP: 150/150 Regen: 1.5/H**

 **MP: 55/55 Regen: 2/MIN.**

 **STR: 4**

 **END: 5**

 **AGI: 6 (4 + 2)**

 **INT: 7 (5 + 2)**

 **WIS: 5**

 **MAG: 2**

 **LUK: 3**

 **Stat point: 30**

 **Money: 300$**

 **Skill list:**

 **[Gamer's mind]-passive- LVL: N/A**

 **Description: allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind and an immunity to any form of psychological and/or mental status effects.**

 **[Gamer's body]-(default)-passive- LVL: N/A**

 **Description: it grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds at most. Sleeping fully restore hp, mp and heals all temporary status effects.**

 **[Fiction adaption]-passive- LVL: N/A**

 **Description: this ability allows you to apply fictional knowledge and skills to your life and to use them as if they were «truth».**

 **[Crafting]-passive- LVL: 3/100 EXP: 15%**

 **Description: this skill generally shows how habile you are when building stuff. From basic lego sets to the multiverse most advanced starships or any super/megastructure. This skill will boost the INT and AGI stat + 1 per LVL. The scale goes as it follows:**

 **Primitive (LVL 1): basically as complex as a normal toddler is able to understand, such as a simple wooden blocks stacking structures.**

 **Low (LVL 2 - 5): from Lego blocks to straight build gunplas. Able to construct simple furniture, but needs instructions.**

 **Simple (LVL 6 - 10): able to fully custom build plastic models to creating simple gadgets such as a small wind turbine or solar powered RC vehicles.**

 **Medium (LVL 11 - 35): able to build or create from scratch motorized vehicles to a small block apartment sized structures.**

 **High(LVL 36 - 75): able to build combat aircraft to advanced sea-faring ships powered by a nuclear reactor.**

 **Advances (LVL 76 – 90+): able to make small spacecraft to forerunner type megastructures.**

 **It also will affect the quality of the object which you've built:**

 **Poor (LVL 1 - 3)**

 **Basic (LVL 4 – 10)**

 **Uncommon (LVL 11 – 15)**

 **Rare (LVL 16 - 45)**

 **Epic (LVL 46 - 75)**

 **Legendary (LVL 76 – 90+)**

 **Current construction complexity limit: low**

 **[Weapons geek/otaku]-passive- LVL: max**

 **Description: due to your high amount of knowledge on armaments through the ages, any weapon-related skill will gain extra exp and any weapon will gain a boost of crit damage and rate and base damage. Also, any weapon you craft gain an extra 10% base stat boost/lvl on top of the other buff which it receives from this skill.**

 **Skill EXP boost: +1%/ LVL**

 **Weapon stat boost: +3% STR/LVL, +1% AGI/LVL, +1% INT/LVL, +2% LUK/LVL, +4% DMG/LVL, +5% CRIT DMG/LVL**

"Alright, let's see…" I took a quick glance at my stats and my currents skills. "since my magic-related skills are shit, well I better upgrade those and add some points in agility and my luck too. And just in case that some bullshit happens, I'll save some points for later."

 **Ping! ***

 **Due to your current action, you've gained 1 WIS.**

I nodded at the message distributed my skill points, gathered all books containing pertinent information I have. From my old aeronautics classes notes to the world encyclopedia I have stored in my library and placed them on my bed. But then, when I looked at one of them, a new window popped up.

 **Ding***

 **You have gained a skill through a special action!**

 **[Observe]-active- LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 1**

 **Description: a skill to observe objects, situations, and beings that allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, greater is the amount of data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information can be displayed. At level 10, the skill comments on what is observed. Also affected by INT and WIS.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill**

 **Increases in INT by 1**

 **[History of firearms] – type: skill book – rank: basic**

 **Description: A book which it explains all the history of guns and describe each part and every innovation which happened in history.**

 **This book will boost your crafting skill of 5 and add a 100% skill EXP boost.**

 **All firearm type weapon that you will craft, will start at a minimum of basic quality and will increase depending on the amount of planning and effort building it.**

After I read that, an option appeared:

 **Learn skill? (** **YES/NO** **)**

I pressed yes, the object disintegrated in motes of golden lights and my crafting skill went up to 6 and I now have an overload of blueprints of all type of firearm from the early day of the flintlock guns to the modern day most advances assault rifle. I then lost balance and I almost hit my head on the nearby lamp, "Damn… that was rough…".

 **Ding***

 **Due to your current action by learning this skill boost, you've just gained 2 INT**

"Cool…" I thought. I then took a quick breath, grabbed a water bottle that was stored in my backpack, drank a bit of water and kept on going with the rest of the technical/science books I had.

 _A few moments later…_

" _Ok, now that I assimilated all that knowledge, it's time for me to go to the fun, but still painful part of my skills._ " I looked at the amount of time left I had on the timer, T-1H30. "still got plenty of time. Let's not rush this…" I took a minute to review all that I've gained from my past actions. "Let's see, I've just gained 10 INT from all these books and my crafting skill just skyrocketed to 30 due to those 6 books… neat…"

 **Status**

 **Name: Albert pierce**

 **Age: 21**

 **Level: 2**

 **EXP: 35/100**

 **Title: F.N.G**

 **Affiliation: none**

 **HP: 300/300 Regen: 6HP/H**

 **MP: 290/290 Regen: 10MP/MIN.**

 **STR: 6**

 **END: 6**

 **AGI: 8 (6 + 2)**

 **INT: 20 (18 + 2)**

 **WIS: 10**

 **MAG: 8**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Stat point: 10**

 **Money: 300$**

 **Skill list:**

 **[Gamer's mind]-passive- LVL: N/A**

 **Description: allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind and an immunity to any form of psychological and/or mental status effects.**

 **[Gamer's body]-(default)-passive- LVL: N/A**

 **Description: it grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds at most. Sleeping fully restore hp, mp and heals all temporary status effects.**

 **[Fiction adaption]-passive- LVL: N/A**

 **Description: this ability allows you to apply fictional knowledge and skills to your life and to use them as if they were «truth».**

 **[Crafting]-passive- LVL: 30/100 EXP: 35%**

 **Description: this skill generally shows how habile you are when building stuff. From basic lego sets to the multiverse most advanced starships or any super/megastructure. This skill will boost the INT and AGI stat + 1 per LVL.**

 **It also will affect the quality of the object which you've built.**

 **Current construction complexity limit: medium**

 **Current crafting quality limit: rare**

 **Extra effects gained from the skill books:**

 **Gunsmith boost:**

 **All crafted firearms gain the following effect: the weapon doesn't consume any ammo for the first 100 shots.**

 **Engineering genius boost:**

 **All building and vehicle you make gains the following: armour +20%, self-repair +5%/hour, concealment +15%**

 **Medical knowledge:**

 **All crafted healing objects gain the following: healing effect increased by 50%, nullify all debuff.**

 **[Weapons geek/otaku]-passive- LVL: MAX**

 **Description: due to your high amount of knowledge on armaments through the ages, any weapon-related skill will gain extra EXP and any weapon will gain a boost of crit damage and rate and base damage. Also, any weapon you craft gain an extra 10% base Stat boost/ LVL on top of the other buff which it receives from this skill.**

 **Skill Exp boost: +1%/ LVL**

 **Weapon stat boost: +3% STR/LVL, +1% AGI/LVL, +1% INT/LVL, +2% LUK/LVL, +4% DMG/LVL, +5% CRIT DMG/LVL**

 **[observe]-active- LVL: 2/100 EXP: 25% MP cost: 1**

 **Description: a skill to observe objects, situations, and beings that allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, greater is the amount of data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information can be displayed. At level 10, the skill comments on what is observed. Also affected by int and WIS.**

 _ **Time Left: 1 hour and 30 minutes, completion: 1/5-20% complete**_

"good…" I went to then grab all the geeky stuff that I could. The first thing I took was my good old Gundam-00verse concept art /lore/plot book.

 **Ding***

 **Do you wish to gain all the science, information and skill from this universe?**

 **Gain the truth? (** **YES/NO** **)**

I pressed yes, but since I got used to the information-brain rape feeling, I pressed on to the next one. I grabbed the book on the Hideo Kojima's metal gear universe, but before I do, apparently, I got a skill from that universe. Ok then, that was not expected.

 **Ding***

 **You've gained the following skill:**

 **[Piloting]-passive- LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 0**

 **Description: this determines how skilled is the user at driving vehicles or any other types of rides.**

"Neat…" I thought, but I had to press on. I then used observe skill on the MGS's lore/concept art book and a second later:

 **Ding***

 **Do you wish to gain all the science, information and skill from this universe?**

 **Gain the truth? (** **YES/NO** **)**

Hell yes! I will gladly accept this universe's abilities. Especially since I can now learn big boss's legendary CQC skills. Speaking of the devil…

 **Ding***

 **You've gained the following skill:**

 **[CQC]-passive- LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 0**

 **Description: close quarters combat (CQC) was a system of combined combat techniques which allowed rapid alternation between armed and hand-to-hand combat while engaging enemy personnel. It was developed together by the boss and big boss.**

 **Boost your agi and str stats of 2 per skill level.**

 **When concealed, damage increase of 5%.**

" _Sweet…_ " I kept on going and this time it was my nasuverse collection which was next to my skill hunting.

 **Ding***

 **Do you wish to gain all the science, information and skill from this universe?**

 **Gain the truth? (** **YES/NO** **)**

I pressed yes and I certainly got some interesting stuff from it:

 **[Magecraft]-passive- LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 0**

 **Description: magecraft or thaumaturgy is the artificial reenactment of a miracle, an unexplained phenomenon, using a mystery. It is the ability to bring about what is possible through science with supernatural means; although the process is considered a miracle, the end result is not. The limits of magecraft have changed with time, as science evolved and magic from the past became possible through science.**

 **Boost your MAG, INT and WIS of 1 per skill level.**

 **[Presence concealment]-active- LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 2**

 **Description: presence concealment is the capacity to hide one's presence**. **The higher the level the skill is, the more concealed the user is.**

 **Current concealment range: 5m**

 **[Structural Grasp]-active- LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 2**

 **Description: a Spell which enables the user to fully "scan" a target object or person in order to gain more information. The user is able to see the object as if it was a blueprint, the whole history and other pertinent data of it. The more you level up, the more detail you can get from the target and the less expensive the cost will be.**

 **[Command seal]-active- LVL: N/A MP cost: N/A**

 **Status: Unlinked**

 **Usage left: 3**

 **Description: the command spells are three claims of absolute obedience, the crystallization of a great magic, that a master has over a servant in the holy grail war system. Unable to normally be controlled by humans, they are burdened by the "absolute condition for materialization", the authority of the command spell carved into them at the moment of summoning.**

"Cool, I might get a servant! I wonder who will I get paired with… in any case, let's see how much time do I have left?" I asked. I checked and I saw that I already have completed the task. Also, I still have about half an hour left. So before I continued, I went to grab my BDU, tactical vest, helmet pistol holster and the rest of my airsoft gear and stowed them in my inventory with some other useful supplies such as a first aid kit, non-perishable food, water bottles and other drinks, my smartphone and charger, etc. When I was done, I went to grab the halo lore book, my Starcraft game collection, my command and conquer games books*, the Gundam UC timeline's related books and assassin's creed novels collection. I used observed on all of them and clicked yes to gain all of their skills and knowledge. Every time I pressed "yes", a tear came down from eyes, since I was feeling all my investments disappearing into motes of light. A minute later after processing all of this, I went to take a look at all that I've gained, but a new message appeared before I could.

 **Ding***

 **Due to the amount of skill and knowledge gathered from the other universes, the archive had been unlocked. The archives let you find blueprints, skills or any other information of a certain universe which you need. You can choose which member of your party can have access to it.**

 **Due to the amount of mental pain you've toughened out, your END stat increased by 5**

 **Due to your careful choice of supplies in your inventory, your WIS stat increased by 2**

"Ok, ok… let's see if it works as intended." I opened my menu, clicked on the archives' tab and saw that there were 8 more tabs for each lore's truth that I've absorbed. Under each of them, they were separated into 2 different categories, skill and blueprint. In skill, I could see all the skill which I could gain and the requirement to gain them and in the blueprint section, they were pretty much the how to craft said object recipe book. Oh wait, it seems that my world has its own section as well. Wow… I was blind as fuck… by curiosity, I went to see what it has and to my surprise, not, it contained nothing in the skill section and a good amount of stuff in the blueprint area. Oh well then… I resumed what I was doing before being interrupted and this is what I got:

From Halo:

 **[Forerunner's Authority]-passive- LVL: N/A MP cost: N/A**

 **Description: enables the user to gain full authority over advanced levelled techs and devices.**

This universe's knowledge increased my crafting skill by 10, my Piloting skill level went to 5 and boosted my INT and WIS stats by 5 and 4 respectively.

From Starcraft:

 **[Psionic]-passive- LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 0**

 **Description: psionic powers (a.k.a. Psychic powers) are the ability to use the mind to induce paranormal phenomena. Enable the user to use psionic skills.**

 **Increases WIS and MAG stat by 1 per skill level**

I also gained a stats boost of 5 in my MAG, INT, AGI and WIS. My crafting level boosted by 3 and my piloting skill increased by 2.

From Command & Conquer :

I didn't gain any skills from this universe sadly, but with the knowledge that I got from it, my crafting and piloting skill increased by 10 levels. Also, all my stats went up by 2.

From the Gundam universal century timeline:

The same situation from the last one, but I found out that being a Newtype is an unlockable skill. Anyways, because of all the data that I have gained from the UCverse, my stats all increased by 1 and my crafting, piloting and surprisingly, my CQC skills all went up by 2.

From the assassin's creed:

 **[Eagle vision]-passive- LVL: MAX MP cost: 0**

 **Description: eagle vision is a signature ability of the brotherhood of assassins in the assassin's creed franchise, the ability of an assassin to scan the world around them and see otherwise invisible signs and symbols, and to tell at a glance what a person's intentions towards them are:**

 **Hostile people who would oppose the assassin, even if they are not aware that that person is an assassin yet, glow with an ominous red colour.**

 **Friendly people who would support the assassin, whether it's to defend them in combat or just lend them their talents in exchange for a small fee, glow a bright blue colour.**

 **Most curiously, targets, people who are central to the assassin's current objective, whether it's an enemy to be killed, an ally to be protected, or a civilian to be quietly watched, glow a bright shining gold colour, leaving behind a gold trail in the air that made tracking them easier.**

 **Eagle vision also outlined things the assassin could use to avoid detection; groups of people he could blend with, benches he could sit upon to disappear into plain sight, and haystacks he could throw himself into all glowed a noticeable white.**

From all this world knowledge, my agi went up by 5, int by 1, WIS by 3 and LUK by 2. This time, my crafting skill didn't gain anything, but my piloting skill went up by 2.

So, in a nutshell, this is how my stats look like now:

 **Status**

 **Name: Albert pierce**

 **Age: 21**

 **Level: 2 EXP: 35/100**

 **Title: F.N.G**

 **Affiliation: none**

 **HP: 450/450 Regen: 6HP/H**

 **MP: 290/290 Regen: 10MP/MIN.**

 **STR: 15 (9+6)**

 **END: 14**

 **AGI: 27 (19 + 2 + 6)**

 **INT: 35 (32 + 2 + 1)**

 **WIS: 29 (27 + 1 + 1)**

 **MAG: 18 (16 + 1 + 1)**

 **LUK: 7**

 **Stat point: 10**

 **Money: 300$**

 **Skill list:**

 **[Gamer's mind]-passive- LVL: N/A**

 **Description: allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind and an immunity to any form of psychological and/or mental status effects.**

 **[Gamer's body]-(default)-passive- LVL: N/A**

 **Description: it grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds at most. Sleeping fully restore hp, mp and heals all temporary status effects.**

 **[Fiction adaption]-passive- LVL: N/A**

 **Description: this ability allows you to apply fictional knowledge and skills to your life and to use them as if they were «truth».**

 **[crafting]-passive- LVL: 55/100 EXP: 35%**

 **Description: this skill generally shows how habile you are when building stuff. From basic lego sets to the multiverse most advanced starships or any super/megastructure. This skill will boost the INT and AGI stat + 1 per LVL.**

 **It also will affect the quality of the object which you've built.**

 **Current construction complexity limit: medium**

 **Current crafting quality limit: rare**

 **Extra effects gained from the skill books:**

 **Gunsmith boost:**

 **All crafted firearms gain the following effect: the weapon doesn't consume any ammo for the first 100 shots.**

 **Engineering genius boost:**

 **All building and vehicle you make gains the following: armour +20%, self-repair +5%/hour, concealment +15%**

 **Medical knowledge:**

 **All crafted healing objects gain the following: healing effect increased by 50%, nullify all debuff.**

 **[Weapons geek/otaku]-passive- LVL: MAX**

 **Description: due to your high amount of knowledge on armaments through the ages, any weapon-related skill will gain extra exp and any weapon will gain a boost of crit damage and rate and base damage. Also, any weapon you craft gain an extra 10% base stat boost/lvl on top of the other buff which it receives from this skill.**

 **Skill EXP boost: +1%/ LVL**

 **Weapon stat boost: +3% STR/LVL, +1% AGI/LVL, +1% INT/LVL, +2% LUK/LVL, +4% DMG/LVL, +5% CRIT DMG/LVL**

 **[Observe]-active- LVL: 3/100 EXP: 25% MP cost: 4**

 **Description: a skill to observe objects, situations, and beings that allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, greater is the amount of data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information can be displayed. At level 10, the skill comments on what is observed. Also affected by INT and WIS.**

 **[Piloting]-passive- LVL: 21/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: this determines how skilled is the user at driving vehicles or any other types of rides.**

 **[CQC]-passive- LVL: 3/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: close quarters combat (CQC) was a system of combined combat techniques which allowed rapid alternation between armed and hand-to-hand combat while engaging enemy personnel. It was developed together by the boss and big boss.**

 **Boost your AGI and STR stats of 2 per skill level.**

 **When concealed, damage increase of 5%.**

 **[Magecraft]-passive- LVL: 1/100 exp: 0%**

 **Description: magecraft or thaumaturgy is the artificial reenactment of a miracle, an unexplained phenomenon, using a mystery. It is the ability to bring about what is possible through science with supernatural means; although the process is considered a miracle, the end result is not. The limits of magecraft have changed with time, as science evolved and magic from the past became possible through science.**

 **Boost your MAG, INT and WIS of 1 per skill level.**

 **[Presence concealment]-active- LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 2**

 **Description: presence concealment is the capacity to hide one's presence**. **The higher the level the skill is, the more concealed the user is.**

 **Current concealment range: 5m**

 **[structural grasp]-active- LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 2**

 **Description: Spell which enables the user to fully "scan" a target object or person in order to gain more information. The user is able to see the object as if it was a blueprint, the whole history and other pertinent data of it. The more you level up, the more detail you can get from the target and the less expensive the cost will be.**

 **[command seal]-active- LVL: N/A MP cost: Var.**

 **Status: unlinked**

 **Usage left: 3**

 **Description: the command spells are three claims of absolute obedience, the crystallization of a great magic, that a master has over a servant in the holy grail war system. Unable to normally be controlled by humans, they are burdened by the "absolute condition for materialization", the authority of the command spell carved into them at the moment of summoning.**

 **[Forerunner's Authority]-passive- LVL: N/A MP cost: N/A**

 **Description: enables the user to gain full authority over advanced levelled technologies and devices.**

 **[Psionic]-passive- LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Psionic powers (a.k.a. Psychic powers) are the ability to use the mind to induce paranormal phenomena. Enable the user to use psionic skills.**

 **Increases WIS and MAG stat by 1 per skill level**

 **[Eagle vision]-passive- LVL: MAX**

 **Description: eagle vision is a signature ability of the brotherhood of assassins in the assassin's creed franchise, the ability of an assassin to scan the world around them and see otherwise invisible signs and symbols, and to tell at a glance what a person's intentions towards them are:**

 **Hostile people who would oppose the assassin, even if they are not aware that that person is an assassin yet, glow with an ominous red colour.**

 **Friendly people who would support the assassin, whether it's to defend them in combat or just lend them their talents in exchange for a small fee, glow a bright blue colour.**

 **Most curiously, targets, people who are central to the assassin's current objective, whether it's an enemy to be killed, an ally to be protected, or a civilian to be quietly watched, glow a bright shining gold colour, leaving behind a gold trail in the air that made tracking them easier.**

 **Eagle vision also outlined things the assassin could use to avoid detection; groups of people he could blend with, benches he could sit upon to disappear into plain sight, and haystacks he could throw himself into all glowed a noticeable white.**

"Alright, all these skills and stat boost are great to have, but I have a bad feeling that something that will either screw me over or that will change it for the better… oh yeah right… did the quest timer ended yet?" I asked myself.

 **Ding***

 **Time is up**

 **Quest completion is confirmed**

 **Reward received:**

 **Gain new skills: ID create and ID escape**

 **\+ 150 EXP**

 **100$**

 **Bonus objective completion is confirmed**

 **Bonus reward :**

 **15% skill EXP gained for each skill**

 **5 stat points gained**

 **Ding***

 **Congratulation, you've completed the tutorial stage. You'll now be teleported to central nexus core for your first official quest.**

 **Ding***

 **2 new functions are now unlocked:**

 **Base management:**

 **Base management tab is now available for access. This allows you to manage your base in order to control your resources and develop your facilities in your own headquarters.**

 **Staff management:**

 **The staff management tab is now available for access. This allows you to manage the people who'll be under your command in the future.**

"Cool functions, but… what the fu-" before I could finish yelling out my thought, a blinding light appeared under me and I lost consciousness.

Chapter 1 END…

Main characters status update:

 **Status**

 **Name: Albert pierce**

 **Age: 21**

 **Level: 3 EXP: 130/250**

 **Title: F.N.G**

 **Affiliation: none**

 **HP: 450/450 Regen: 6HP/H**

 **MP: 290/290 Regen: 10MP/MIN.**

 **STR: 16 (10+6)**

 **END: 15**

 **AGI: 28 (20 + 2 + 6)**

 **INT: 36 (33 + 2 + 1)**

 **WIS: 31 (28 + 1 + 1)**

 **MAG: 19 (17 + 1 + 1)**

 **LUK: 8**

 **Stat point: 25**

 **Money: 400$**

 **Skill list:**

 **[Gamer's mind]-passive- LVL: N/A**

 **Description: allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind and an immunity to any form of psychological and/or mental status effects.**

 **[Gamer's body]-(default)-passive- LVL: N/A**

 **Description: it grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds at most. Sleeping fully restore hp, mp and heals all temporary status effects.**

 **[Fiction adaption]-passive- LVL: N/A**

 **Description: this ability allows you to apply fictional knowledge and skills to your life and to use them as if they were «truth».**

 **[Crafting]-passive- LVL: 55/100 EXP: 50%**

 **Description: this skill generally shows how habile you are when building stuff. From basic lego sets to the multiverse most advanced starships or any super/megastructure. This skill will boost the INT and AGI stat + 1 per LVL.**

 **It also will affect the quality of the object which you've built.**

 **Current construction complexity limit: medium**

 **Current crafting quality limit: rare**

 **Extra effects gained from the skill books:**

 **\- Gunsmith boost:**

 **All crafted firearms gain the following effect: the weapon doesn't consume any ammo for the first 100 shots.**

 **\- Engineering genius boost:**

 **All building and vehicle you make gains the following: armour +20%, self-repair +5%/hour, concealment +15%**

 **\- Medical knowledge:**

 **All crafted healing objects gain the following: healing effect increased by 50%, nullify all debuff.**

 **[Weapons geek/otaku]-passive- LVL: MAX**

 **Description: due to your high amount of knowledge on armaments through the ages, any weapon-related skill will gain extra exp and any weapon will gain a boost of crit damage and rate and base damage. Also, any weapon you craft gain an extra 10% base stat boost/lvl on top of the other buff which it receives from this skill.**

 **Skill EXP boost: +1%/ LVL**

 **Weapon stat boost: +3% STR/LVL, +1% AGI/LVL, +1% INT/LVL, +2% LUK/LVL, +4% DMG/LVL, +5% CRIT DMG/LVL**

 **[Observe]-active- LVL: 3/100 EXP: 40% MP cost: 4**

 **Description: a skill to observe objects, situations, and beings that allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, greater is the amount of data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information can be displayed. At level 10, the skill comments on what is observed. Also affected by INT and WIS.**

 **[Piloting]-passive- LVL: 21/100 EXP: 15%**

 **Description: this determines how skilled is the user at driving vehicles or any other types of rides.**

 **[CQC]-passive- LVL: 3/100 EXP: 15%**

 **Description: close quarters combat (CQC) was a system of combined combat techniques which allowed rapid alternation between armed and hand-to-hand combat while engaging enemy personnel. It was developed together by the boss and big boss.**

 **Boost your AGI and STR stats of 2 per skill level.**

 **When concealed, damage increase of 5%.**

 **[Magecraft]-passive- LVL: 1/100 exp: 15%**

 **Description: magecraft or thaumaturgy is the artificial reenactment of a miracle, an unexplained phenomenon, using a mystery. It is the ability to bring about what is possible through science with supernatural means; although the process is considered a miracle, the end result is not. The limits of magecraft have changed with time, as science evolved and magic from the past became possible through science.**

 **Boost your MAG, INT and WIS of 1 per skill level.**

 **[Presence concealment]-active- LVL: 1/100 EXP: 15% MP cost: 2**

 **Description: presence concealment is the capacity to hide one's presence. The higher the level the skill is, the more concealed the user is.**

 **Current concealment range: 5m**

 **[structural grasp]-active- LVL: 1/100 EXP: 15% MP cost: 2**

 **Description: Spell which enables the user to fully "scan" a target object or person in order to gain more information. The user is able to see the object as if it was a blueprint, the whole history and other pertinent data of it. The more you level up, the more detail you can get from the target and the less expensive the cost will be.**

 **[command seal]-active- LVL: N/A MP cost: Var.**

 **Status: unlinked**

 **Usage left: 3**

 **Description: the command spells are three claims of absolute obedience, the crystallization of a great magic, that a master has over a servant in the holy grail war system. Unable to normally be controlled by humans, they are burdened by the "absolute condition for materialization", the authority of the command spell carved into them at the moment of summoning.**

 **[Forerunner's Authority]-passive- LVL: N/A MP cost: N/A**

 **Description: enables the user to gain full authority over advanced levelled technologies and devices.**

 **[Psionic]-passive- LVL: 1/100 EXP: 15%**

 **Description: Psionic powers (a.k.a. Psychic powers) are the ability to use the mind to induce paranormal phenomena. Enable the user to use psionic skills.**

 **Increases WIS and MAG stat by 1 per skill level**

 **[Eagle vision]-passive- LVL: MAX**

 **Description: eagle vision is a signature ability of the brotherhood of assassins in the assassin's creed franchise, the ability of an assassin to scan the world around them and see otherwise invisible signs and symbols, and to tell at a glance what a person's intentions towards them are:**

 **\- Hostile people who would oppose the assassin, even if they are not aware that that person is an assassin yet, glow with an ominous red colour.**

 **\- Friendly people who would support the assassin, whether it's to defend them in combat or just lend them their talents in exchange for a small fee, glow a bright blue colour.**

 **\- Most curiously, targets, people who are central to the assassin's current objective, whether it's an enemy to be killed, an ally to be protected, or a civilian to be quietly watched, glow a bright shining gold colour, leaving behind a gold trail in the air that made tracking them easier.**

 **Eagle vision also outlined things the assassin could use to avoid detection; groups of people he could blend with, benches he could sit upon to disappear into plain sight, and haystacks he could throw himself into all glowed a noticeable white.**

 **[ID create]-Active- LVL: 1/100 EXP: 15%**

 **Description: It enables the user to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level.**

 **Type:**

 **\- ID - Monsters: None**

 **\- Zombie ID - Monsters: Zombies**

 **\- Ghost ID - Monsters: Ghosts**

 **\- Combined ID - Monsters: Zombies and Ghosts**

 **\- Ogre ID - Monsters: Angry Ogres**

 **\- Assorted Combined ID - Monsters: Angry Ogres, Zombies and Ghosts**

 **\- Training ID - Monsters: None**

 **\- Time Warping ID - Monsters: None - Time Ratio 30:1***

 **[ID Escape]-Active- LVL: 1/100 EXP: 15%**

 **Description: It Enables the user to exit the instant dungeon.**

And that's it, kids, I'm working on a 2nd chapter, but I'm gonna need some help with some character's dialogue and way of speech. But before all that, I'll have to see the reception to the current chapter. Therefore don't expect any regular updates, since I'll only publish it only if I deem passable quality. Quick note, this is an SI story, but I ain't gonna tell my actual name for privacy reasons, which is why I chose another name for the MC. To those who read it, I thank you and please R&R. Constructive criticism and error spotting are appreciated. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, help to anyone willing enough to be a beta reader out there, please PM me. Any form of help is appreciated. To any Canadians and Quebecers out there reading my story: Allo mes tabarnacs! (laugh)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright ladies and gentlemen, 3dots here. Sorry for taking so long for the 2** **nd** **chapter. I had lots of stuff to deal with, from internship research, new PC building, life, etc. Soo yeah... So this is what is have until now. The 3** **rd** **chapter is in the works now for those who are wondering. Now the disclaimer, I do not own any of the series referenced in this story other than my own avatar. So I would ask you to go take a peek at whatever I referenced if you are interested.**

 **Alright, it's showtime, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: OK, what now?!**

 **Character status update:**

 **Status**

 **Name: Albert pierce**

 **Age: 21**

 **Level: 3 EXP: 130/250**

 **Title: F.N.G**

 **Affiliation: none**

 **HP: 450/450 Regen: 6HP/H**

 **MP: 290/290 Regen: 10MP/MIN.**

 **STR: 16 (10+6)**

 **END: 15**

 **AGI: 28 (20 + 2 + 6)**

 **INT: 36 (33 + 2 + 1)**

 **WIS: 31 (28 + 1 + 1)**

 **MAG: 19 (17 + 1 + 1)**

 **LUK: 8**

 **Stat point: 25**

 **Money: 400$**

 **Skill list:**

 **[Gamer's mind]-passive- LVL: N/A**

 **Description: allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind and an immunity to any form of psychological and/or mental status effects.**

 **[Gamer's body]-(default)-passive- LVL: N/A**

 **Description: it grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds at most. Sleeping fully restore hp, mp and heals all temporary status effects.**

 **[Fiction adaption]-passive- LVL: N/A**

 **Description: this ability allows you to apply fictional knowledge and skills to your life and to use them as if they were «truth».**

 **[Crafting]-passive- LVL: 55/100 EXP: 50%**

 **Description: this skill generally shows how habile you are when building stuff. From basic lego sets to the multiverse most advanced starships or any super/megastructure. This skill will boost the INT and AGI stat + 1 per LVL.**

 **It also will affect the quality of the object which you've built.**

 **Current construction complexity limit: medium**

 **Current crafting quality limit: rare**

 **Extra effects gained from the skill books:**

 **\- Gunsmith boost:**

 **All crafted firearms gain the following effect: the weapon doesn't consume any ammo for the first 100 shots.**

 **\- Engineering genius boost:**

 **All building and vehicle you make gains the following: armour +20%, self-repair +5%/hour, concealment +15%**

 **\- Medical knowledge:**

 **All crafted healing objects gain the following: healing effect increased by 50%, nullify all debuff.**

 **[Weapons geek/otaku]-passive- LVL: MAX**

 **Description: due to your high amount of knowledge on armaments through the ages, any weapon-related skill will gain extra exp and any weapon will gain a boost of crit damage and rate and base damage. Also, any weapon you craft gain an extra 10% base stat boost/lvl on top of the other buff which it receives from this skill.**

 **Skill EXP boost: +1%/ LVL**

 **Weapon stat boost: +3% STR/LVL, +1% AGI/LVL, +1% INT/LVL, +2% LUK/LVL, +4% DMG/LVL, +5% CRIT DMG/LVL**

 **[Observe]-active- LVL: 3/100 EXP: 40% MP cost: 4**

 **Description: a skill to observe objects, situations, and beings that allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, greater is the amount of data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information can be displayed. At level 10, the skill comments on what is observed. Also affected by INT and WIS.**

 **[Piloting]-passive- LVL: 21/100 EXP: 15%**

 **Description: this determines how skilled is the user at driving vehicles or any other types of rides.**

 **[CQC]-passive- LVL: 3/100 EXP: 15%**

 **Description: close quarters combat (CQC) was a system of combined combat techniques which allowed rapid alternation between armed and hand-to-hand combat while engaging enemy personnel. It was developed together by the boss and big boss.**

 **Boost your AGI and STR stats of 2 per skill level.**

 **When concealed, damage increase of 5%.**

 **[Magecraft]-passive- LVL: 1/100 exp: 15%**

 **Description: magecraft or thaumaturgy is the artificial reenactment of a miracle, an unexplained phenomenon, using a mystery. It is the ability to bring about what is possible through science with supernatural means; although the process is considered a miracle, the end result is not. The limits of magecraft have changed with time, as science evolved and magic from the past became possible through science.**

 **Boost your MAG, INT and WIS of 1 per skill level.**

 **[Presence concealment]-active- LVL: 1/100 EXP: 15% MP cost: 2**

 **Description: presence concealment is the capacity to hide one's presence. The higher the level the skill is, the more concealed the user is.**

 **Current concealment range: 5m**

 **[structural grasp]-active- LVL: 1/100 EXP: 15% MP cost: 2**

 **Description: Spell which enables the user to fully "scan" a target object or person in order to gain more information. The user is able to see the object as if it was a blueprint, the whole history and other pertinent data of it. The more you level up, the more detail you can get from the target and the less expensive the cost will be.**

 **[command seal]-active- LVL: N/A MP cost: Var.**

 **Status: unlinked**

 **Usage left: 3**

 **Description: the command spells are three claims of absolute obedience, the crystallization of a great magic, that a master has over a servant in the holy grail war system. Unable to normally be controlled by humans, they are burdened by the "absolute condition for materialization", the authority of the command spell carved into them at the moment of summoning.**

 **[Forerunner's Authority]-passive- LVL: N/A MP cost: N/A**

 **Description: enables the user to gain full authority over advanced levelled technologies and devices.**

 **[Psionic]-passive- LVL: 1/100 EXP: 15%**

 **Description: Psionic powers (a.k.a. Psychic powers) are the ability to use the mind to induce paranormal phenomena. Enable the user to use psionic skills.**

 **Increases WIS and MAG stat by 1 per skill level**

 **[Eagle vision]-passive- LVL: MAX**

 **Description: eagle vision is a signature ability of the brotherhood of assassins in the assassin's creed franchise, the ability of an assassin to scan the world around them and see otherwise invisible signs and symbols, and to tell at a glance what a person's intentions towards them are:**

 **\- Hostile people who would oppose the assassin, even if they are not aware that that person is an assassin yet, glow with an ominous red colour.**

 **\- Friendly people who would support the assassin, whether it's to defend them in combat or just lend them their talents in exchange for a small fee, glow a bright blue colour.**

 **\- Most curiously, targets, people who are central to the assassin's current objective, whether it's an enemy to be killed, an ally to be protected, or a civilian to be quietly watched, glow a bright shining gold colour, leaving behind a gold trail in the air that made tracking them easier.**

 **Eagle vision also outlined things the assassin could use to avoid detection; groups of people he could blend with, benches he could sit upon to disappear into plain sight, and haystacks he could throw himself into all glowed a noticeable white.**

 **[ID create]-Active- LVL: 1/100 EXP: 15%**

 **Description: It enables the user to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level.**

 **Type:**

 **\- ID - Monsters: None**

 **\- Zombie ID - Monsters: Zombies**

 **\- Ghost ID - Monsters: Ghosts**

 **\- Combined ID - Monsters: Zombies and Ghosts**

 **\- Ogre ID - Monsters: Angry Ogres**

 **\- Assorted Combined ID - Monsters: Angry Ogres, Zombies and Ghosts**

 **\- Training ID - Monsters: None**

 **\- Time Warping ID - Monsters: None - Time Ratio 30:1***

 **[ID Escape]-Active- LVL: 1/100 EXP: 15%**

 **Description: It Enables the user to exit the instant dungeon.**

Story start:

Moments later, I woke up, still in my sleepwear, in what it seemed like a highly advanced structure's lobby of some kind made by some sort of secret/advanced organization. There's one thing I can be sure though, I ain't home no more. I slowly stood up while using a nearby bench to help myself up. Suddenly 2 humanoid figures appeared before me. Since I was still affected by the sudden flash of before, I couldn't see them properly. One was an overly shiny figure with no recognizable characteristic, while the other one looked like an old man in his mid-60s or early 70s wearing a black coat. The literal human light-bulb stepped up and said:

"Hello there young man, welcome to the nexus core, the crossroad of all universes and realities. You are probably wondering why and how you've ended up here. To be honest with you, I didn't want to do this, but my friend here, point the other man on his left, I owe him a favour because I got lost in his universe while guiding a stray soul home and I had to ask him for direction for the way out. (a cough, cough, worst decision of my existence, cough, cough). Anyways, I'm getting side-tracked, I have given you these powers in order to help us out to correct a certain universe timeline which we didn't like what it currently became."

Then the other man spoke: " indeed boy, you'll be helping us, well more me than him though, at correcting a certain-"

"WOW, WOW, WOW! Slow down there…" I interjected. "Like, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! WHY THE FUCK IS ZELTRECH HERE?! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT YOU WERE SENDING ME!?" I just yelled out at this point.

"Whoa, Whoa, calm down boy. We're just granting your wish for a less boring life, what's wrong with that? Oh right, where we're my manners. As you already know, I am the one and only Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the one and only practitioner of the 2nd true magic Kaleidoscope." He said while doing a theatrical bow.

Then the second figure spoke: "And I am Sentinel, also known as the Nexus's Guardian. I protect and take care of this place, but also guide the lost and deceased ones to their rightful world. To answer your 2 of your questions, regarding what's going on, well the first, as I've stated before, Zeltrech and I need your help to redirect a certain world to a better course than it currently is. And secondly, to the «why» we're sending you there. Well since I am a being in the same ranking as divinity with other gods, I can't directly interfere in the other universes and also, since my vampire friend here needs some entertainment, so we chose you as a solution to our problem, since you seemed to be bored and annoyed in your own world. Oh, and to answer your last question regarding the «where» we're sending you, it's a universe which you'll be familiar with: Remnant."

"WHAT! YOU'RE SENDING IN THE RWBY'S UNIVERSE!?" I yelled surprised.

"Indeed young man, but we're not sending you there alone nor empty handed, especially since you'll need to prepare for a war against that bitch, Salem, and her underlings. You should be able to see your first big quest window appear just about now." Said the Dead Apostle.

"But first let's give access you that universe's knowledge." Said the Guardian

 ***Ding**

 **You've gained the truths of RWBY's universe.**

 **You can now access that world's information in the archives.**

 **You've been rewarded the following:**

 **Crafting Skill level gain: + 3 LVL**

 **Crafting Sub-Skill gained: Mecha-Shift**

 **CQC Skill level gain: + 3 LVL**

 **Stats gains:**

 **INT: + 2**

 **STR: + 3**

 **END: +4**

 **AGI: +3**

 ***Ding**

 **NEW Grand Quest!**

 **Title: Remnant Campaign**

 **Objective:**

 **Liberate the people of Remnant from the threat of Grimm**

 **Eliminate/Capture Salem**

 **Bonus objective:**

 **1\. Unite the entire world of Remnant under one flag**

 **2\. All 4 huntsman Academies still stands at the end**

 **3\. Capture/Eliminate every single member of Salem's entourage (0/4)**

 **Completion reward:**

 **Gain new skills Teleport**

 **\+ 950 000 000 EXP**

 **1 950 000 000$**

 **Mother base resource increase of 500%**

 **Skill XP + 6000**

 **\+ 75 Stat point**

 **Bonus objective reward:**

 **1\. Increase resource of 1 000 000 T each**

 **2\. EXP gain an increase of 150%**

 **3\. Stat points + 25 per member captured/neutralised**

 **Failure condition: All settlements, kingdoms, base and outposts have fallen**

 **Failure penalty: Death**

I looked at my Stats boost and I was happy with all the boosts from it, I then checked the "story" quest out. But then it suddenly hit me as I finally processed what they just told me earlier: "WAIT! WHAT! A war?! What war?!" I asked with a confused and incredulous look.

"Yep boy, Salem's minion, more specifically Cinder, pissed off both of us for what she did to a certain person which we both liked (Cough, cough) Pyrrah (Cough, cough). Well… that and to giving this world's Human, and by that extension, Faunus, a better future." Answered Zeltrech.

"Indeed, this world does need a better future and Beacon doesn't deserve to fall because of someone(s) failed to properly analyze the entire situation. Therefore to prevent this situation, we'll send you there with some notable figure which you'll recognize as field commanders working under you and I've given you a base of operation which you are familiar with as a gift from me with some basic resources included. I'll send you a list for more detail." Said the Guardian.

"He's not the only one that'll send you some help. As you should know, you have a command seal and that the first compensation gift from me, therefore you can now summon a Servant to your side and with that I'll follow up with my second gift. I'll let you choose which Servant you want to summon before we send you out." Zeltrech followed up.

"Do you have any question boy?" Asked the Guardian.

"Wait, wait, what?! But I'm shit at leading people, why put me at the head of an army, hell even at the lead at even MORE competent people than me!" I asked incredulously.

"Well young man, the first reason is that we've seen you how you act in some battle situations. True, these were only airsoft war game matches and some of your strategy games statistic records, but you were still able to rally your whole team/army to victory even in dire situations in many of the cases we've seen. Therefore, we aren't worried about your commanding abilities. Secondly, weeelll… since we needed someone very urgently, we just chose a universe at random, and your's just popped up first and you're the only one in the region we were looking that was qualified and that wished for it, but I digress. In order to give you a fighting chance, we'll drop you somewhere about 5 to 6 month before the beginning of the timeline so that you'll get some time to build up your base. Also, I will gradually send you some reinforcements and some additional supplies the more your main base of operation expands further. " The guardian told me calmly.

"I see…" I paused, thinking of who will I be reinforced with, but I'll let that go for now. "And Zeltrech, you said that I can summon a Servant right?"

"Yup!" the prankster wizard said with a popping "P".

"Does that mean that I might be able to meet Jeanne?" I asked making sure that he said wasn't a lie, especially knowing his reputation.

"Well, well… It seems that a choice had been made, but yes, you now have that opportunity. By the way, with your gamer abilities, you'll have access to Chaldea's "gacha style" summoning system for mystic codes and some servants." the Wizard Marshall said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we are running out of time if we want to land at the right time frame and also I need to go back to the Nexus as fast as I can before anything bad happens."

Somewhere in the Nexus…

Car crashes, screams, gunshots and chaos are rampaging throughout the whole area…

Back to the story…

The Guardian suddenly felt a cold in his back and said: "I'll try to make your arrival the least painful as I can. Time to go now, child."

"Wait! I still got one more questi—" I said but got cut as the same blinding light from before appeared under my feet, it encircled me and I lost consciousness.

\- Later on…-

 **Location: unknown_**

 **Arrival time: T+ 1 minute_**

"My brain… I'll have to talk to him about the migraine-inducing teleportation problem…" I groaned out as I awoke in what seems to be a relatively large empty island with a… wait a minute! IS THAT THE MOTHERBASE OIL RIG! Sure it might be at its early development stages with only one platform, but still though… any Metal Gear fans will recognize on sight! And what do I see there… Are those an SCVs parked near the beach and are those MCVs from each faction! Yeah… went they told me that they were going to war… they certainly weren't kidding… _"If only they didn't drop me in my sleep wears… seriously, I feel naked with what I am wearing in this situation…_ " I thought as I marvelled at these awesome gifts in front of me with a jaw-dropping look.

"Well, I better get started and get this base setup and running, but first let's change into something more practical." I thought. I changed into my BDU's shirts and pants. I then opened the base management tab and looked through the WHOLE inventory and damn… it was fully stocked to the brim of what I need to get it running. From ammunition to a whole contingent of Huragok, also known as Engineers, forerunner sentinel drones and an installation Monitor.

…

…

"Wait a fucking minute…" I said to myself, " Did I read that right?! A god be damned Forerunner Installation Monitor!" I then took a quick breath to calm myself down and continued: " Alright then… let's see which monitor is attached to this base." I clicked on the tab where the advanced AI was and I couldn't believe what I was reading. It was the AI responsible for the Halo installation 04, 343 Guilty Spark…

"Well shit, let's hope he ain't gonna go AWOL on me and the saying goes, beggars can't be choosers right…" (sight) I thought with a deflated look. I used the locator function of the game system to track down the metallic floating eyeball and the map pinged him on the deck of the mother base oil rig right after the bridge linking the island to the huge structure. I walked there following the layered out waypoint to it.

A few minutes later, I reached the last waypoint. I walked up toward where the monitor was marked on and it was on the ground inactive… what…? I poked it with a small stick that was on the ground and it suddenly shakes, the light at the center of the "face" starts glowing and it slowly began to float up.

" _Well, it looks like I just woke it up from his nap_ …" I thought. It floated about a meter high up, stopped moving and the light stopped flashing. A voice spoke from it: "Hello, I thank you Reclaimer for reawakening this unit. Currently, my functions aren't yet fully restored yet. Sadly I won't be able to fully help you out in some cases. o, how may I help you tod-"

He stopped speaking and did whatever was a monitor's equivalent of eyes opening wide and quickly said: "Ohmy,ohmy,dearCreatorIdidn'trecognizeyouIamsorrythatyou'reseeingthisunitin uchadeplorablestateandforthelossof-"

"Hey, Hey! Spark…" I said while snapping my fingers to get his attention. "Hey, hey, calm down will you!" but he only keeps mumbling about his pitiful state.

"(sigh) Ok… THAT'S IT!" I took out a paper fan (which for some reason was in my inventory, don't why how or why) and gave him a good old slap on top.

 **«SLAP»**

He blinked and looked at me confused and I said: "Look Spark, you've calmed down and do I have your attention yet?" I asked him and he gave me a quick not.

"(Sigh) Let's make one thing clear here alright, I'm NOT one of your creators, ok… Hell, I'm not even from the Forerunner species, I'm HUMAN! A human which has fully reclaimed your creator's legacy left to us. Do you understand?"

"Oh, I'm sorry reclaimer, but the signature which I read from you are the nearly the same from my now deceased master. How and why, since even you kind fully reclaimed their legacy, your own signature should be different?"

"Actually, about that… you see… I'm not exactly what you would call a normal human…"

"I can see that reclaimer, I find that quite fascinating actually."

"To give a straight answer buddy, I have an ability called «The Gamer» which lets me live my life as if it is an RPG game. Since then, I have unlocked a skill which gave me full authority upon your civilization's technology and other forms of advanced tech."

"Oooh, interesting indeed, but let's go the important matters shall we?"

"Yeah, certainly Spark. Oh! Before I forget, the name's Albert, Albert Pierce, sorry for slapping earlier by the way."

"No worries, reclaimer Pierce, such an object is not enough to dent or even damage me. Now how can I be of assistance?"

"Alright then, right now, from what I've seen in the base storage and inventory, we have lots of undeployed assets and inactive structure. We have to build up at least some basic defences, main production structures and fully reactivate our headquarters."

He gave me a nod and then answered: "Understood, is there anything else sir?"¸

"For now let's prioritize the reactivation of our HQ. We need to know about where the hell we are on this rock. Oh, before you go, I want to try something out real quick."

I opened the game menus to look for the party system. Once I've found it, I tried to add the monitor to the group.

 ***Ding**

 **Add Monitor 343 Guilty Spark to the party?**

 **Confirm: (Y)Yes? / (N) No?**

I pressed yes and the invite was sent.

"Oh? What is this?"

"This is a party invite, a game system's function which will make it easier for us to communicate in the long distance without getting our own coms intercepted and it'll help locate each other."

"Very fascinating, but I shall accept and I'll put any other inquiries of this aside for now since we have some work to do." He said and then clicked, well more shocked the Yes button.

"Yeah sure, go ahead, I'll do a full inventory check of what we have first," I told them.

 ***Ding**

 **New function unlocked:  
Archive Data sharing**

 **Description: You can now share the information of the archives to your party members and control the data flow from it.**

"H _uh, neat… I'll have to experiment with this later…"_ I thought.

"Oh yeah right! Spark, when you're done, come to see me after. I want to test something out, alright?"

"Understood Reclaimer Pierce. Later then." He answered as he nodded. He then floated away to deploy all available assets that we have and slowly started to turn this island into a giant fortress.

"See ya!" I waved at him and went to check my base's storage and functions.

"Let's see what we have in store… Menu!"

The game menu opened, I went to the base management tab and then explored this menu.

 **Building:**

 **Headquarters/Command platform: Online**

 **Allied MCV: Undeployed**

 **Soviet MCV: Undeployed**

 **Empire MCV: Undeployed**

 **GDI MCV: Undeployed**

 **NOD MCV: Undeployed**

 **Intel platform: Not built**

 **R &D platform: Not built**

 **Medical platform: Not built**

 **Support platform: Not built**

 **Base Development platform: Offline**

 **Combat Unit platform: Not built**

 **Naval/Space Port: Not built**

 **Defence & Security:**

 **Cameras: Online**

 **AA network: Offline**

 **AT network: Offline**

 **Anti-personnel network: Offline**

 **Sensors: 50% Operational**

 **Base Storage:**

 **Equipements:**

 **Visual Camouflage Systems: Offline**

 **Thermal Camouflage Systems: Offline**

 **Hardlight Shield Barrier generator: Offline**

 **Repair Drones Network: Operational**

 **Parts:**

 **GN Drive x 60**

 **Minovsky ultracompact fusion reactor x 50**

 **Titanium-A armour plating x 500**

 **Forerunner Alloy armour plating x 500**

 **Weapon parts x 550**

 **Attachment parts x 550**

 **Electronic parts x 550**

 **Fabric x 550**

 **Armoury:**

 **Z-250 Directed Energy/Light Rifle x 500**

 **Z-750 Special Application Sniper Rifle/ Binary Rifle x 450**

 **Z-180 Close Combat Rifle/Asymmetric Engagement Mitigator/Scattershots x 550**

 **Z-110 Directed Energy Pistol/Exotic/Boltshot x 750**

 **Z-130 Directed Energy Automatic Weapon/ Suppressor x 600**

 **Weapon/Anti-Matériel Z-390 High-Explosive Munitions Rifle/ Incineration Cannon x 500**

 **Z-040 Attenuation Field Generator/Localized / Pulse Grenade x 750**

 **MA5D Assault rifle x 550**

 **BR85N Battle rifle x 550**

 **M395 DMR x 500**

 **M6 Magnum Pistol x 650**

 **M90 CAWS Shotgun x 600**

 **SRS 99 Sniper rifle x 600**

 **M41 Rocket launcher x 500**

 **AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun x 450**

 **M247 HMG x 450**

 **M739 Light Machine Gun x 500**

 **M7057/Defoliant Projector, AKA flamethrower x 350**

 **M319 Grenade launcher x 400**

 **Hydra Launcher x 450**

 **C-12 shaped charge x 800**

 **M9 HE-DP grenade x 1400**

 **Smoke grenade x 1500**

 **Concussion grenade x 1300**

 **EMP grenade x 1100**

 **FNP90 x 750**

 **FN SCAR(H and L) x 600**

 **M4 Carbine x 650**

 **FN Five-Seven x 700**

 **ACR x 750**

 **G36 x 750**

 **G36C x 700**

 **FGM-148 Javelin x 650**

 **Mk 153 SMAW x 600**

 **FIM-92 Stinger x 650**

 **Resource material:**

 **Common Metal/Minerals: 551612 T (Tons)**

 **Rare Metal/Minerals: 45102 T**

 **Biological material: 645187 T**

 **Fuel: 6548161 T**

 **Dust(Various): 0**

 **Staff:**

 **No date available**

Alright, neat… I started to think about what would be my loadout for when I'm going to be in the field, but I must set up the base first. Resources aren't going to collect themselves. I opened the menus, selected the MCVs and deployed them near the base so that they'll be able to connect to the base's battle network. Then I ordered an SCV to build a command center so that I'll be able to turn it into an Orbital Command structure. This will facilitate my scouting ability of the entire planet and resource prospecting on and out of this rock. I called upon a few Huragok so that the Base development platform be fully functional. The dumb AI of the system told me that it would take about 15 hours to be fully completed. After I've issued the orders, I decided to go grind some EXP in the dungeon so that at least I can gain a few levels.

" **ID create** " I then said. The second later, a demi-sphere of energy spawned under me, it was so bright that I had to cover my eyes and then it englobed everything around me. Right after it encircled me, it opened my eyes and I could only see an "empty" grassy field with a 500 m x 500 m(old version of Gary's mod plains map for reference) polished stone square in the center. Around the area, there were some random wandering zombies and skeletons. I wanted to attack them, but like a goddamn idiot, I forgot to arm myself. Like hell, I'm going to kill those mobs with my hands. Sure, I have a decent CQC skill level for a newbie, but then again, a knife would be just fine, but again a whole horde size in term of number, no way in hell I'm going in unprepared! I used the skill " **ID escape** " got out of the dungeon. I went to the armoury grabbed my favourite PDW, the P90 with a red dot sight attachment and an extended barrel, a UNSC M6 Magnum pistol (M6D variant) as a backup sidearm, a few various grenades, a Titanium-A combat knife and the good old UNSC battle rifle(BR55). Oh, now that I think about it, I'll need to ask Spark to make more ammo variant than the standard stuff we have now.

 **Ding***

 **You have gained a skill through a special action!**

 **[Firearms Mastery]-Passive- LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: N/A**

 **Description: A skill that improves the user's knowledge about firearms and increases the user's reaction time while manipulating any firearm, such as reload time and the gun malfunction repair time.**

 **Damage boost: 5%**

 **Boost your AGI, INT and STR stats by 1 per skill level.**

 **Current Loadout:**

 **Weapon 1:**

 **Name: Standard P90**

 **Weapon type: firearm/PDW**

 **Damage type: physical/DPS**

 **Magazine size: 50 rounds + 1 in the barrel**

 **DPS: 183.75 (175 + 5%)**

 **Fire rate: 900 rpm**

 **Weapon 2:**

 **Name: M6D Magnum**

 **Weapon type: firearm/ Sidearm**

 **Damage type: physical/DPS**

 **Magazine size: 12 rounds**

 **DPS: 105 (100 + 5%)**

 **Fire rate: 210 rpm**

 **Weapon 3:**

 **Name: BR55 Service Rifle**

 **Weapon type: firearm/ assault rifle**

 **Damage type: physical/DPS**

 **Magazine size: 36 rounds**

 **DPS: 262.5 (250 + 5%)**

 **Fire rate: 2.6 burst per second**

 **Weapon 4:**

 **Name: Titanium combat knife**

 **Weapon type: blade**

 **Damage type: Physical**

 **DMG: 207 (150 + 25% STR + 25% AGI)**

 **30% chance of inflicting bleeding status effect on the target.**

 **Weapon 5:**

 **Name: HEFRAG grenade**

 **Weapon type: lethal equipment**

 **Damage type: Physical/Blast**

 **Blast range: 15m radius**

 **DMG: 350**

 **30% chance of inflicting bleeding status effect on surviving enemies.**

 **10% chance of inflicting burning status effect on surviving enemies.**

I made sure that I have enough ammo for at least a few hours of combat and warped back into the dungeon. A few seconds after, I was dropped back in the same spot I was earlier. I holstered my P90 in my back, quickly looked around, aimed my battle rifle at my first target, fired that poor bastard and thus, with that action, my EXP grinding session/zombie hunting officially begun.

 **About 10 hours later:**

I stabbed the final zombie that I've restrained on the ground in the back of its head, I pulled it out and the mob just disintegrates into nothingness. I looked around just in case there was something spawned in the area and I heard the audio queue that I've just levelled up.

"Whew…" I wheezed out as I wiped my sweat from my brow. "Damn… that took some time to clear out the whole area…" I thought as I cleaned off my knife of the zombie rotten blood and unloaded my P90 and Battle rifle into my inventory. If I do a quick estimate, I think that I've eliminated around 400 to 500 zombies in that time(variants included). Then I noticed that all the loots from all the mobs that I've eliminated were automatically dropped inside since there was nothing else on the ground, other than some of the last evaporating corpses. From random bits of flesh to potions and gold bars, are seemingly all instantly collected inside. "Sweet!" I thought, "I'll go triage the stuff I got later. But first, let's see of much have I progressed." and then went to take a look to my stats and to my surprise, the experience gain was WAY more than what I was expected. I went from LVL 3 to LVL 21 and my stats have generally increased of at least 15 more points and it seems that I gained a sensory type of skill which also gained some levels too. Cool…

 **Status**

 **Name: Albert pierce**

 **Age: 21**

 **Level: 21 EXP: 375/5018**

 **Title: Undead Bane  
Description: The undead now fears you due to the huge number of their brethren you've eliminated. They'll consider you as a priority target on the battlefield if they sense you.  
Increase damage against undead/zombie-type enemy of 150%**

 **Chance of stun when facing an undead/zombie-type enemy: 75%**

 **Debuff all undead/zombie-type enemy stats by 45% in combat**

 **Affiliation: none**

 **HP: 1537.5/1537.5 Regen: 110HP/H**

 **MP: 2500/2500 Regen: 250MP/MIN.**

 **STR: 120 (31 + 60 + 19)**

 **END: 52**

 **AGI: 141 (41 + 21 + 60 + 19)**

 **INT: 109 (53 + 21 + 16 + 19)**

 **WIS: 65 (46 + 16 + 1)**

 **MAG: 52 (35 + 16 + 1)**

 **LUK: 26**

 **Stat point: 115**

 **Money: 400$**

 **Equipments:**

 **Head:** **  
Tactical combat helmet (Airsoft)**

 **Description:  
Standard Airsoft protection helmet. Gives out a decent head protection, but it's only imitation of the actual thing.**

 **Stats:  
END + 5**

 **HP + 2.5%**

 **Chest:  
** **Tactical Combat Vest (Cheap)**

 **Description:  
Standard Tactical Vest that gives the user a minimal amount of protection and camouflage.**

 **Stats:  
END + 5%**

 **HP + 3.5%**

 **AGI + 1**

 **Leg:  
Combat Kneepad (Used)**

 **Description:  
Old combat leg protection. Effective in Mil-Sims and airsoft situation, since it's a used piece of equipment it doesn't have many defensive capabilities in the actual situation. It looks like it's gonna fall apart anytime.**

 **Stats:  
END + 2**

 **HP + 1%**

 **AGI +2**

 **Foot:  
Mountain hike boots(Normal)**

 **Description:  
A pair of normal comfortable civilian hiking boots. **

**Stats:  
END + 1**

 **AGI + 2**

 **Skill list:**

 **[Gamer's mind]-passive- LVL: N/A**

 **Description: allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind and an immunity to any form of psychological and/or mental status effects.**

 **[Gamer's body]-(default)-passive- LVL: N/A**

 **Description: it grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds at most. Sleeping fully restore hp, mp and heals all temporary status effects.**

 **[Fiction adaption]-passive- LVL: N/A**

 **Description: this ability allows you to apply fictional knowledge and skills to your life and to use them as if they were «truth».**

 **[Crafting]-passive- LVL: 58/100 EXP: 50%**

 **Description: this skill generally shows how habile you are when building stuff. From basic lego sets to the multiverse most advanced starships or any super/megastructure. This skill will boost the INT and AGI stat + 1 per LVL.**

 **It also will affect the quality of the object which you've built.**

 **Current construction complexity limit: medium**

 **Current crafting quality limit: rare**

 **Extra effects gained from the skill books:**

 **\- Gunsmith boost:**

 **All crafted firearms gain the following effect: the weapon doesn't consume any ammo for the first 100 shots.**

 **\- Engineering genius boost:**

 **All building and vehicle you make gains the following: armour +20%, self-repair +5%/hour, concealment +15%**

 **\- Medical knowledge:**

 **All crafted healing objects gain the following: healing effect increased by 50%, nullify all debuff.**

 **\- Mecha-Shift:**

 **All weapon you craft can now take more than 1 form by using the "weapon fusion function" as long as you have enough resource.**

 **Weapons that has more than 1 form gains + 20% (base)DMG, + 5% CRT rate, + 10% CRT DMG and + 30% EXP boost.**

 **[Weapons geek/otaku]-passive- LVL: MAX**

 **Description: due to your high amount of knowledge on armaments through the ages, any weapon-related skill will gain extra exp and any weapon will gain a boost of crit damage and rate and base damage. Also, any weapon you craft gain an extra 10% base stat boost/lvl on top of the other buff which it receives from this skill.**

 **Skill EXP boost: +1%/ LVL**

 **Weapon stat boost: +3% STR/LVL, +1% AGI/LVL, +1% INT/LVL, +2% LUK/LVL, +4% DMG/LVL, +5% CRIT DMG/LVL**

 **[Observe]-active- LVL: 20/100 EXP: 52% MP cost: 45**

 **Description: a skill to observe objects, situations, and beings that allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, greater is the amount of data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information can be displayed. At level 10, the skill comments on what is observed. Also affected by INT and WIS.**

 **[Piloting]-passive- LVL: 21/100 EXP: 15%**

 **Description: this determines how skilled is the user at driving vehicles or any other types of rides.**

 **[CQC]-passive- LVL: 30/100 EXP: 35%**

 **Description: close quarters combat (CQC) was a system of combined combat techniques which allowed rapid alternation between armed and hand-to-hand combat while engaging enemy personnel. It was developed together by the boss and big boss.**

 **Boost your AGI and STR stats of 2 per skill level.**

 **When concealed, damage increase of 5%.**

 **[Firearms Mastery]-Passive- LVL: 19/100 EXP: 88% MP cost: N/A**

 **Description: A skill that improves the user's knowledge about firearms and increases the user's reaction time while manipulating any firearm, such as reload time and the gun malfunction repair time.**

 **Boost your AGI, INT and STR stats by 1 per skill level.**

 **[Danger detection]-Passive- LVL: 25/100 EXP: 69.25% MP cost: N/A**

 **Description: A skill detects nearby danger and/or against the user. The higher the level of the skill, the more the skill's detection range increases, the more precise it is able to locate it.**

 **Current range: 75m Accuracy: 37.5%**

 **[Magecraft]-passive- LVL: 16/100 exp: 26%**

 **Description: magecraft or thaumaturgy is the artificial reenactment of a miracle, an unexplained phenomenon, using a mystery. It is the ability to bring about what is possible through science with supernatural means; although the process is considered a miracle, the end result is not. The limits of magecraft have changed with time, as science evolved and magic from the past became possible through science.**

 **Boost your MAG, INT and WIS of 1 per skill level.**

 **[Presence concealment]-active- LVL: 15/100 EXP: 89% MP cost: 20**

 **Description: presence concealment is the capacity to hide one's presence. The higher the level the skill is, the more concealed the user is.**

 **Current concealment range: 50m**

 **[Structural grasp]-active- LVL: 35/100 EXP: 67% MP cost: 50**

 **Description: Spell which enables the user to fully "scan" a target object or person in order to gain more information. The user is able to see the object as if it was a blueprint, the whole history and other pertinent data of it. The more you level up, the more detail you can get from the target and the less expensive the cost will be.**

 **[Command seal]-active- LVL: N/A MP cost: Var.**

 **Status: unlinked**

 **Usage left: 3**

 **Description: the command spells are three claims of absolute obedience, the crystallization of great magic, that a master has over a servant in the holy grail war system. Unable to normally be controlled by humans, they are burdened by the "absolute condition for materialization", the authority of the command spell carved into them at the moment of summoning.**

 **[Forerunner's Authority]-passive- LVL: N/A MP cost: N/A**

 **Description: enables the user to gain full authority over advanced levelled technologies and devices.**

 **[Psionic]-passive- LVL: 1/100 EXP: 15%**

 **Description: Psionic powers (a.k.a. Psychic powers) are the ability to use the mind to induce paranormal phenomena. Enable the user to use psionic skills.**

 **Increases WIS and MAG stat by 1 per skill level**

 **[Eagle vision]-passive- LVL: MAX**

 **Description: eagle vision is a signature ability of the brotherhood of assassins in the assassin's creed franchise, the ability of an assassin to scan the world around them and see otherwise invisible signs and symbols, and to tell at a glance what a person's intentions towards them are:**

 **\- Hostile people who would oppose the assassin, even if they are not aware that that person is an assassin yet, glow with an ominous red colour.**

 **\- Friendly people who would support the assassin, whether it's to defend them in combat or just lend them their talents in exchange for a small fee, glow a bright blue colour.**

 **\- Most curiously, targets, people who are central to the assassin's current objective, whether it's an enemy to be killed, an ally to be protected, or a civilian to be quietly watched, glow a bright shining gold colour, leaving behind a gold trail in the air that made tracking them easier.**

 **Eagle vision also outlined things the assassin could use to avoid detection; groups of people he could blend with, benches he could sit upon to disappear into plain sight, and haystacks he could throw himself into all glowed a noticeable white.**

 **[ID create]-Active- LVL: 9/100 EXP: 34%**

 **Description: It enables the user to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level.**

 **Type:**

 **\- ID - Monsters: None**

 **\- Zombie ID - Monsters: Zombies**

 **\- Ghost ID - Monsters: Ghosts**

 **\- Combined ID - Monsters: Zombies and Ghosts**

 **\- Ogre ID - Monsters: Angry Ogres**

 **\- Assorted Combined ID - Monsters: Angry Ogres, Zombies and Ghosts**

 **\- Training ID - Monsters: None**

 **\- Time Warping ID - Monsters: None - Time Ratio 30:1***

 **[ID Escape]-Active- LVL: 9/100 EXP: 34%**

 **Description: It Enables the user to exit the instant dungeon.**

 **Item gained:  
\- Zombie's Rotten Flesh x 250**

 **Item Type: Material**

 **Description: A random piece of flesh from an undead. If eaten, it'll poison the consumer.**

 **\- Gold Bar x 100**

 **Item Type: Material**

 **Description: A standard 1-kilogram gold bar, it can be sold in the shop for a high price or used as crafting material.**

 **\- Health recovery Potion (S) x 200**

 **Item Type: Consumable**

 **Description: Small sized HP potion that recovers only 5% of health.**

 **\- Health recovery Potion (M) x 190**

 **Item Type: Consumable**

 **Description: Medium sized HP potion that recovers only 25% of your health.**

 **\- Health recovery Potion (L) x 100**

 **Item Type: Consumable**

 **Description: Large HP potion that recovers only 75 your health.**

 **\- Life Ambrosia, The Gods Elixir x 5**

 **Item Type: Consumable**

 **Description: A rare type of potion which fully recovers of the user's HP and MP. It also renders the user invincible for 5 minutes and boosts all stats by 200% for 10 minutes. Can only be consumed once every 2 days.**

A few seconds later, I looked at the monster drops I got, I smirked and did a quick nod of approval. " **ID Escape** " I commanded and then I warped out of the dungeon and ended back in the armoury. I restocked on ammo and supplies, went to take a shower and then went to the cantine to grab some grub. A few moments later I went to check how the base reactivation/reconstruction went and it seems that the base's facilities assembly was going quite well. I then ordered the SCVs to build the command center near where the bridge is and some AA tower defences all around the HQ, while Spark with sentinels and huragoks are reinforcing the oil rig platform, launched a communication and observation satellites network and properly reactivating the structure and all its capabilities. Since then, we now access to a world map without the fog of war hiding the "unexplored" regions. In any case, the map showed that our base was located on the south of the kingdom of Mistral's continent and on the west of Menagerie. It looks like we aren't that far from the kingdom of Vale either. It also seems that, from what the map showed, the island which physically looks like a deformed version of the Madagascar island and in the case of landmass, it's about the size of the Hawaiian islands if they were all combined. I then took a quick glance at the time on the right top corner and it showed that it was almost midnight.

"Alright, let's see what is left to do and then I'll go get some much-needed rest…" I said to myself.

Then Spark came to me and said: "Reclaimer Pierce, the sentinels and Huragok have completed their objective, they are asking what's next?"

"Oh, hey there Spark, I didn't see you coming. Anyways, for now, tell them to survey the area on and around the island for any useful resources and start collecting them once the processing center is fully online."

"Understood Reclaimer, is there anything else?" he asked me.

"For now, I don't think so… OH YEAH RIGHT! Are the sensor and the defence network fully on yet?"

"One moment please, I'll go check now." A few blinking lights from his giant light bulb later, "Well there are some few calibrations left to do for the sensors and for the defences stations, the AA response and the anti-missiles counter-measures are left to install and calibrate."

"Ok then, make sure that these are fully functional first before surveying the region. Oh, before I forget, since I'm about to go to sleep, could you wake me up at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning?"

"Certainly, anything else?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so. Thanks." I answered back

"Your welcome, I'll be on my way then." He then said and went away.

I opened the menu, accessed the map to check where my room is and walked to my new room at the now fully reactivate headquarters. I walked there and I was soo tired that I just collapse on the bed and passed out.

 **To be continued...**

 **Chapter end**

 **AN: thank you for taking some your time for reading it. Please give some feedback in the comments section. Those would be very useful to me. If any of you got any questions, you guys can PM/DM to me. I'll try to answer them as best that I can. And again, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, it's me...

Soo I got a quick question for you guys, as you can see I'll implement a navy in my story. So the question follows: what ship frame should I base my cruisers and/or battleship on?* If any of you got ideas, you can PM me or write down in the comments.

*PS please take note that I'll only cover ships frames from the series that I've mentioned so far.

thanks


End file.
